Good Neighbours! Love Thy Neighbour series
by anjismoro
Summary: A handsome young man moves next to Kamui's apartment. He's witty, articulate, cute, and he got the most gorgeous pair of green eyes, ever! Armed with a microwave oven and skimpy exercise clothes, can Kamui make friends with his mysterious neighbour? YAOI.


Good Neighbours  


  


**Author: anjismoro and TrollBoi**

Part 1 from the hardcore **Love Thy Neighbour** porn series.   
  
**Summary:** A handsome young man moves next to Kamui's apartment. He's witty, articulate, cute, and he got the most gorgeous pair of green eyes, ever! Armed with a microwave oven and skimpy exercise clothes, can Kamui make friends with his mysterious neighbour? YAOI.  
  
**Warnings:** Oz/Kiwi spelling, ultra OOC-ness, character demoralisation to some degree. Purists, please keep away. You have been warned! Alternate Universe ― both characters are about 19/20 here. Please blame TrollBoi, my dope smoking partner in crime for feeding me with his sordid sexcapades with his boyfriend for the utter badness of this pointless story.   
  
**Disclaimer:** don't own, don't ask, don't tell, don't sue.   
  
Subaru: (shocked) I can't believe this. Kamui, you are such a tart!   
Kamui: (glares) I'm not! You are the one with the fetish!   
Both: (glares at TrollBoi) Why us? Why not … Heero and Duo?!   
TrollBoi: Coz I say so! Coz you two dudes need to quit angsting and get shagging!   
Subaru: (whispers to Kamui) He got a point. But be a love. Give him the Shinken, will you?   
Anjismoro: * dons fire-retardant suit & clutches the fire extinguisher * How did I get involved in this shit?   


* * *

**In a bustling city somewhere in Japan …**  


  
Not too long ago Kamui had a new neighbour who moved into the apartment opposite his. The first time Kamui saw him in the lift, they smiled and Kamui asked if he was a new tenant. The young man said that he recently leased the apartment and it was his alone as he was single. His name was Subaru and he was studying art at the local college. He was a year older than Kamui.  
  
Their apartments faced each other on the same level, and Kamui wanted to get to know him further. Subaru was a slender young man with an incredibly pretty face and the most brilliant pair of green eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. A mass of soft black hair topped his delicate features, making him appear feminine. They saw each other pretty frequently on the balcony, and as luck have it, their bedroom windows faced each other. They smiled often to each other.  
  
Some nights, Kamui would sit in his darkened bedroom and spied on Subaru as the latter moved inside his bedroom. He got turned on each time he saw Subaru emerge from the shower, naked except for the towel around his waist, his body glistening under the soft light. Subaru had a habit of sleeping with just his boxers on; Kamui was extra happy on the nights Subaru wore his red form-fitting jersey boxers. His rampant imagination often took wicked turns on those 'special' nights. He would retreat to his bed after feasting his eyes on the gorgeous young man and wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed gently. It felt even better if he imagined it was Subaru's hands instead of his own, squeezing him and bringing him to climax. He'd spread his legs wide apart and ran his hands up his thighs and over his balls, shuddering from pleasure and picturing the young man doing this to him. Damn, he was a teenager. And he had urges. Urges that had been denied for so long that he felt like exploding with frustration! Kamui had always known that he was more attracted to the male form, but so far nobody had ever turned him on as badly as his gorgeous green-eyed neighbour.   
  
There had been that tall, muscular senior at his former school once, but that relationship went nowhere. The senior (Kamui had quickly forgotten his name) had treated him like an object, and to top it all, the bastard had a sadistic streak. He seemed to get off on hurting Kamui physically. The last straw came when Kamui caught him having oral sex with the basketball coach in the boys' changing room! They had a massive row over it, which ended with Kamui being whipped unconscious within an inch of his life. His parents had transferred him to a new school after that incident.   
  
Two weeks after Subaru's arrival Kamui thought of sending him something to get to know him better. He had been secretly following the young man's routine and he had found out that Subaru had a passion for cooking. The local electronic shop was having a closing down sale (All stock must go! Buy one, get one free!), so he went out and bought two microwave ovens (despite the fact he didn't know whether Subaru owned one! He figured he couldn't lose as he actually paid for one and got the other unit for free.). Huffing under his load, he deposited one into his kitchenette and left the other one on the shoe rack outside his apartment to deliver to his gorgeous neighbour.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was just past 4.30 P.M. He decided to go for a jog around the park while waiting for Subaru to come home. He had the man's schedule down to a pat. Subaru would be home precisely at 5.15 P.M without fail. Kamui dressed himself in a tight fitting t-shirt and short shorts, slipped on his trainers and made his way to the park.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!"  
  
"Hey, pretty boy. How about a kiss?"  
  
"Rawr, I'd like some of that."  
  
Kamui ignored the catcalls and wolf-whistles from the construction workers as he jogged around the park. The sun was sinking, it was late-October and night comes early this time of the year. After the jog, he trotted up his apartment and scrabbled inside his pocket for his key.  
  
"Shit," said Kamui, sounding impatient. He had forgotten his key. He looked at his watch and saw it was 5.40 P.M. His eyes fell on the microwave oven. Good thing he had it outside on the shoe rack. He picked up the gift and crossed the corridor. He rang the doorbell with one hand, while he balanced the microwave on his knee with the other.   
  
Within a few seconds, the door opened. Subaru stood there in his boxers and a pair of grey form fitting singlet. Kamui's gaze fell momentarily on his buffed body and fixed itself on a particular part of his body and he thought wickedly, Oh god! Yes, yes! Subaru's body was so gorgeous it would really put Takeshi Kaneshiro to shame!   
  
"Uh, hey, sorry to disturb you but I've locked myself out. Could I borrow your phone for a while so that..."  
  
"Hey there yourself! No problem, come in!" Subaru opened the door wider and invited him in.   
  
"Oh, before I forget … here's something for you," said Kamui. He held out the microwave oven. "I don't think guys like you cook much, so I thought you might want to use this."  
  
"Hey!" Subaru beamed as he examined the box. "This is great. Thanks!" He ushered Kamui inside. "I haven't bought one yet. I love cooking, actually."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kamui feigned surprise. "I can hardly cook ramen myself!"   
  
They laughed heartily.  
  
Subaru deposited the box inside his kitchenette. "Thanks, thanks very much. You just came from your exercise?"  
  
"Yeah. I forgot the keys today. It's really bad."  
  
Subaru chuckled and brought him a can of cold Milo and sat him down on the sofa. The coffee table was strewn with drawings of horny scenes of two guys making out in a car. Kamui's eyes widened in disbelief!  
  
"Oh, sorry," Subaru quickly picked up the drawings.  
  
"Hey, are those yours?" Kamui asked innocently. "Can I see?"   
  
Subaru bit his lip, and hesitated.   
  
"Oh, all right." He handed the drawings and sat himself on the armrest.  
  
Kamui looked at the pictures. It was erotic. He fantasised it was them. He got hard.  
  
"Wow. These are great. Are these for your class assignment?"  
  
Subaru chuckled. "No. Someone commissioned me to draw these for their website."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"My art tutor will have a fit if he sees these,"   
  
Kamui laughed brightly. "Why? I like them. They are brilliant. You did a great job capturing their expression …"   
  
"Thanks. I ― um, I just enjoy drawing erotic art, that's all."  
  
Kamui gave an involuntary shiver as he felt Subaru's cheek against the side of his head as the latter peered over his shoulder.   
  
"I made them a little too skinny …" Subaru said. Kamui could feel his breath in his hair.  
  
"Don't be so modest! These are gorgeous," Kamui assured him. He turned and smiled brightly. His smile froze on his lips as his eyes locked on the brilliant green orbs of Subaru's. He swallowed visibly; their noses were almost touching. He could feel the green-eyed man's breath on his lips.   
  
"Gorgeous?" Subaru asked.   
  
It sounded like a question, yet …  
  
Kamui nodded. "Truly gorgeous," he answered breathlessly.  
  
Suddenly Kamui realised his perspiration was leaving a stain on the sofa. He stood up and wiped the stains off the leather seat.   
  
"Um, can I use your toilet?" Kamui asked. He tried to keep his voice from shaking.  
  
"Sure," Subaru gestured in the direction of the toilet. He collected his drawings and placed it on the bookshelf.  
  
Kamui went into the toilet, removed his t-shirt and examined his body. It was pretty fit, the muscles were barely visible underneath his slim frame. He washed his face quickly and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Relax, relax, he thought. Don't blow this. Subaru apparently enjoyed erotic art and has no problem drawing guys shagging each other. Maybe he wouldn't mind doing it with me …  
  
Kamui's fantasy was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it and Subaru stepped in.  
  
Subaru was shirtless.   
  
Kamui's violet eyes went huge. He sucked his breath sharply and licked his lips unconsciously.   
  
"You okay?" Subaru playfully jabbed his arm as he positioned his hot body beside Kamui's. His abs rubbed on the side of Kamui's waist, his boxers revealing the hardening dick. He dipped his head and pressed his lips against Kamui's neck.  
  
Kamui shivered. He didn't know whether Subaru was serious about getting on, but he was feeling very very horny as the green eyed man he did that, so he decided to get along with it.  
  
Without a word, Kamui pushed him to the wall and started to seduce him. His hot little tongue shot out; he licked Subaru's neck and chest and nipples while both his hands got busy exploring his rock hard abs, moving down to his waist, moving down to hook on the waistband of the boxers ...  
  
Kamui got down on his knees and quickly stripped Subaru's boxers off. He wasted no time in taking in the semi-hard cock in his hands. He stared deep into Subaru's eyes for a moment. Then he smiled sweetly and lowered his head and swept his tongue over the head of Subaru's erection, making the man jerk.   
  
"God …" Subaru buried his hands in Kamui's mass of unruly hair.   
Kamui kept the eye contact and licked again. This time he paused at the tip and swirled his tongue over the slit, tasting Subaru's precome. Subaru arched his back, driving his cock into Kamui's mouth. Kamui took it greedily, sucking harder, drawing the hot length into his throat.   
Suddenly, as if jolted by electricity, Subaru stared deep down into his eyes, gripped his shoulders hard and pulled him upright. He grabbed Kamui by the waist, pushed him out of the toilet and before he knew it, both of them had collapsed on Subaru's huge bed.  
  
"Oh!" Kamui gasped as Subaru started to hump him, fucking him up and down through the fabric of his short shorts. "Oh." His nails scored the green-eyed man's smooth back. "OH!" His mouth opened in an orgasmic 'O'.   
  
Subaru buried his face in Kamui's hair as he humped the pretty boy in the conventional straight way, using him as a bottom. Kamui's cock hardened as he got turned on seeing Subaru's perspiring body, his sweat dampened hair and those hardening nipples. He made a mental note to remember to suck those nipples later.  
  
"Ghhhhhhh,"  
  
"Aaaaaaah!"  
  
Kamui let it go on for a few minutes before he suddenly pushed Subaru's shoulders up with both his hands, rolled him over, reversed his fucking position and made him the bottom.  
  
"Oh Subaru..." Kamui muttered, breathing heavily.  
  
"Cum on my chest, baby ..." Subaru breathed.  
  
Lust maddened, Kamui stripped off his shorts and straddled his chest. He proceeded to seduce him fully while wanking. Subaru reached out and closed his hand over Kamui's fist and helped him to wank himself. Kamui moaned involuntarily, and Subaru wanked him even harder.  
  
"Fuck, fuck!" Kamui shouted as he shot several huge spurts of cum onto the older man's chest.  
  
"Rub it in."  
  
"Okay," Kamui proceeded obediently to rub it over his chest, using his lithe body instead of his hands. He slithered up and down and rubbed himself all over Subaru. The friction caused both of them to groan wantonly. "Let me do this," Kamui begged, when the cum got sticky. Subaru looked at him, and arched an elegant eyebrow. Kamui threw caution to the wind and forced his still erect dick into Subaru's mouth and began to fuck his mouth deep.  
  
After a while, he came a second time. Subaru swallowed it with great enthusiasm.  
  
"You like that?" Kamui asked. His violet eyes gleamed.  
  
"Yeah," Subaru gave a feral growl. "Now it's my turn, baby," and with that, he forced Kamui down and started to fuck him in the same way as he did earlier. He thrust the base of Kamui's cock joined to the body. Surprisingly, Kamui found it erotic and it got him highly erect again.  
  
Subaru moaned as he came in a few minutes on Kamui's chest. Some of the spunk trickled down to his bed sheets, a bit down Kamui's navel, a bit on his neck ... and with his last spurt, he shot it onto Kamui's hair.   
  
"Liked that, gorgeous?" Subaru asked breathlessly.   
  
Kamui smirked and nodded.   
  
"You like _this?_"   
  
Who would have guessed Subaru's got a wild streak in him? He rubbed the cum from Kamui's chest all over the boy's face, then spread the remaining all onto his sweat dampened hair till his hair stood sticky and clumpy, as though it was styled with poor quality gel.  
  
They laughed boisterously.   
  
Exhausted, they lay together, and caressed each other for a while.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea," Subaru proposed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have an extra set of key in your place right?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Let's climb over to your place by my balcony."  
  
"Uh, o-kay."  
  
They put on their shorts and shirts quickly. And then, smelling like an acrid mixture of stale sweat and condensed fish soup (they had cum spread on their bodies), they climbed gingerly over to Kamui's balcony. After a few false tries they managed to get access into Kamui's room and his spare key.   
  
"Thanks," Kamui smiled brightly.  
  
"I feel like doing something crazy," Subaru said suddenly.  
  
"Like what? Haven't you gotten enough excitement for today?"  
  
"Look, I haven't felt so alive for so long. Come on, humour me."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
"Let's go to 7-11 and get some Pocky."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like this?" Kamui pointed at their dishevelled state. Subaru nodded. "You're not kidding are you?"   
  
"Come on!"  
  
Kamui laughed and chased after him. The thought of shocking the neighbours sent a thrill through their bodies. They ran extra fast that day. The shop girl gave them a funny look and sniffed the air for the suspicious smell. They grabbed the boxes of Pocky and ran all the way home.   
  
They went back to Kamui's apartment, laughing hysterically, utterly tired, and crept together into bed, unwashed. They snuggled and cuddled until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
That was such a fucking sweet and horny evening.  
  
**END OF PART1**  
  
Anjismoro & TrollBoi Productions © 29-12-2003  
  



End file.
